


For Him

by antivanelf (macabreromansu)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/antivanelf
Summary: Anders lights a candle and makes a vow.





	

He breaks into the tiny chapel in the Gallows in the early hours of the morning, three days afterwards. He’s been watching this place for Maker knows long already so he can time the gaps in between the changing of the guard and the chapel is always the least watched.

Once he’s inside, he takes a moment to stop as his purpose for being here settles around him like a heavy cloak and he chokes, his eyes suddenly blurring. The moonlit interior is reduced to indistinct swirls and blotches and he dashes his hand across his face, trying to pull himself together. He doesn’t have long before the ferryman he paid will leave him there. Thirty minutes, he’d said and it had been cutting it close with the labyrinthine layout of the tunnels underneath the Gallows alone. 

He walked up to the small table next to the massive altar. A round tray of small candles with names inscribed on their sides in red wax lay in the middle, most of them already burning down to stubs. He found the newest one quickly then, and picked it up reverently, placing a kiss on the name there as his grief threatened to obscure his vision again.

_No time, no time._

He rallied with an effort, one or two tears escaping to run down his face as he placed the candle back amongst its brothers and sister, and lit it from a splint next to the tray. He stood staring into the flame for as long as he dared, before he curled his hands into fists and promised, _Justice_.

Turning on his heel, he left the Gallows the way he came. Someday he would return here and it would be at the head of an army strong enough to take it down.


End file.
